1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ad-night lighting system and more particularly pertains to illuminating advertising indicia located on the side of a vehicle while driving and while parked and for also illuminating the interior of the vehicle, the illuminating being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle advertising lighting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle advertising lighting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating advertising indicia on vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an ad-night lighting system that allows illuminating advertising indicia located on the side of a vehicle while driving and while parked and for also illuminating the interior of the vehicle, the illuminating being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the ad-night lighting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating advertising indicia located on the side of a vehicle while driving and while parked and for also illuminating the interior of the vehicle, the illuminating being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ad-night lighting system which can be used for illuminating advertising indicia located on the side of a vehicle while driving and while parked and for also illuminating the interior of the vehicle, the illuminating being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.